Laughing in the face of the wolf
by nomercywritter
Summary: Once upon a time when a wolf entered a bar... Well, not exactly a bar, but he got really bad.


"¿Quién eres?"

Definitivamente su vida era una mierda (y los martes lo eran todavía más, pero eso era otra historia) y definitivamente iba a matar a ese maldito crío.

Todo empezó por culpa del amor. Eso fue todo. A veces el amor nos convierte en seres irracionales, imprudentes y, sobre todo, estúpidos. Como era el caso. Todo empezó por una discusión sobre el amor, bueno, mejor dicho sobre la hija de Chris Argent, un fin de semana de acampada y el préstamo de cierto coche para el viaje. Derek sólo ladró un rotundo 'no' al que Isaac Lahey respondió con un '¿Qué más te da? ¡Como si tuvieras algo que hacer el fin de semana!'. La forma en que la frente de Derek empezó a arrugarse fue respuesta más que suficiente: 'me importa porque es mi puto coche. Y no quiero a dos estúpidos adolescentes follando en el asiento trasero de mi coche'. Sin embargo, Derek estaba convencido de que había sido bastante claro. Pero la abolladura en el parachoques de su amado Camaro y la llamada de la estación de policía no eran exactamente una buena señal. La próxima vez quizás debería esconder las llaves.

"Se lo acabo de decir. Soy Derek Hale y he venido por Isaac Hale", resopló cerrando los ojos antes de empezar a verlo todo rojo.

"¿Has dicho Hale? Lo siento, tío, pero aquí no hay ningún chico llamado Hale, sólo un mocoso llamado Isaac Lahey", respondió el agente revisando por enésima vez los informes de entrada.

Derek gruñó ante el comentario.

"Eso es porque no es un 'Hale-Hale', sino 'Lahey-Hale'."

El oficial levantó la ceja como si aquella explicación aclarase todo el asunto. Abrió la boca como un pez, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a revisar la pila de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa mientras negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio con fuerza.

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar (de nuevo) un resoplido de frustración, no tanto por la ineptitud del agente sino por su atractivo rostro y sus largos y delgados dedos…

Por el amor de Dios. Lo menos que necesito ahora es una maldita erección. ¡Contrólate!

"Le repito, agente, que él no es de mi familia, pero está a mi cargo."

"Está bien", dijo el otro desistiendo en su tarea lanzando de forma dramática los brazos al aire. "Demuéstremelo. Enséñeme los papeles que acreditan lo que usted me está diciendo y podrá pagar la fianza y llevárselo a casa de una vez."

Derek empezó a sudar. ¿Papeles? ¿Qué papeles? Mordisco sí, contrato no.

"No los llevo encima", titubeó.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Qué casualidad", dijo el muchacho –porque era imposible que aquel enclenque tuviese más de veinte años- con recelo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Mire, agente…" Derek echó un rápido vistazo a la insignia que lucía en su uniforme. "Sta-Sti-lans…"

"Stilinski", gruñó poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si aquello se sucediese demasiadas veces como para contarlas. "Pero puedes llamarme Stiles."

¿Stiles? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ése? Por la mueca de disgusto que el agente como-se-llame había puesto, no le gustaba mucho la expresión de Derek al escuchar su nombre.

Esto va a ser difícil.

"Stiles, es evidente que hemos empezado con mal pie. Mira, yo sólo quiero resolver esto lo antes posible."

La postura del joven pareció relajarse un poco. Sus ojos ya no parecían tan desafiantes como antes, puede que incluso su mirada se hubiese suavizado. O quizás era debido a la luz; bajo ella aquellos ojos brillaban de una forma un tanto poética. Odiaba aprovecharse de este tipo de situaciones, pero si quería salvar el culo de Isaac, no le quedaba de otra. O Laura se lo estaría recordando el resto de su vida.

"Tenemos una situación aquí. Una complicada," Derek alargó su mano sobre el mostrador colocándola sobre de la de Stiles, sintiendo cómo éste se estremecía mientras acariciaba sutilmente sus nudillos, "difícil," se echó hacia delante quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, "e innecesaria situación. Somos adultos, así que resolvamos esto como adultos. ¿No crees?".

Y le guiñó el ojo. ¡Le guiñó un ojo! Por favor, ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente aquella noche cuando Stiles tuviese que lidiar con esto? Su corazón le decía "tírate encima", pero su mente aparecía la imagen de su padre diciéndole 'ni se te ocurra, muchacho, no en mi oficina otra vez'.

Con todo su pesar, Stiles apartó la mano de Derek de un manotazo. Se irguió tras el mostrador, puso las manos a ambos lados de su cintura y le miró como si hubiese cometido un crimen. Cosa que quizás había hecho.

"¿Conoce la ley, señor Hale? Espero realmente que no sea esa clase de tío que siendo consciente del efecto que tiene su aspecto atractivo y agradable a la vista, lo utilice como moneda de cambio para hacer que las personas como yo demos nuestro brazo a torcer. He conocido a muchos Míster Ensueño como usted en mi vida, señor Hale. Así que, creo que debería irse o no tendré más remedio que arrestarle por insinuarse a un oficial de la ley".

Genial Stiles, te has lucido. Otro tío al que no vas a volver a ver en tu vida.

Derek se quedó sin aliento. Rápidamente se retiró de encima del mostrador, se recolocó la cazadora de cuero e intentó mirar a cualquier parte menos a los ojos acusadores de Stiles. De pronto el suelo le pareció de lo más interesante.

"Sólo quiero llevarme a Isaac a casa".

"Está bien. Iré a buscarle."

Unos minutos más tarde el agente Stiles regresó de la parte de atrás de la comisaría acompañado por un cabizbajo Isaac. Pálido y acojonado, no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Derek. Sabía que la había cagado y no iba a darle el gusto de tener que escuchar un 'te lo dije'. Stiles recogió un par de formularios e hizo que los firmase; luego se los pasó a Derek para que hiciera lo mismo. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Estaba molesto, se notaba a la legua. Habría sido interesante poder conocerle un poco más, pero después de la impresión que le había causado, estaba completamente seguro de que no habría una segunda vez.

"Ya está, ya podéis iros", les dijo volviendo a su sitio y enfrascándose de nuevo en su tarea.

Isaac miró de soslayo a Derek y éste suspiró, resignado. Rodeó los hombros del muchacho, dándole un pequeño apretón y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Iban a irse, a olvidarse de aquel asunto, a pasar página. Eso era exactamente lo que Derek iba a hacer: llevar a Isaac de vuelta a casa, tal vez echarle la bronca por ser tan irresponsable y castigarle sin salir un par de semanas, luego pedir una pizza ('¿Piña? ¿En serio Derek? ¿De qué planeta eres?') y ver el partido de los Mets. Sí, ése era un buen plan. Pero el universo era caprichoso y creyó conveniente que Derek no se fuese de allí sin intentarlo una vez más. Porque a veces puede más el orgullo que pasar la noche preguntándose por qué no lo hizo.

Justo cuando Isaac abrió la puerta, Derek giró sobre sus talones, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el mostrador, se apoyó en el borde una vez más y…

"Disculpe, agente, una última cosa."

Stiles resopló. En serio, ¿es que no se iba a ir nunca? Ya había sido suficiente humillación tener que darle puerta, que ahora volvía para reírse un poco más de él. Levantó la vista del escritorio y se encontró de golpe con aquellos ojos cuyo color era casi imposible de describir.

"Sabes, Stiles, al final vas a tener que arrestarme porque soy un ladrón y lo primero que quiero robar es tu corazón."

"Joder, Derek".

Stiles parpadeó no una sino varias veces mientras su cerebro procesaba la información. De repente, estalló en una sonora carcajada. Su reacción descompuso por unos instantes a Derek.

"En serio, tío, ¡es la peor frase para ligar que he oído nunca!" Siguió riéndose durante un rato más hasta que decidió apiadarse de Derek, quien trataba de esconder su rostro entre las manos. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas no pasaron desapercibidas para Stiles.

"Mira, hagamos una cosa: mi turno termina en un par de horas. Si me traes el desayuno especial de Mery, quizás me lo piense."

Derek no sonrió, Isaac no se lo contó a Laura y Laura no se rió de él.

Mentira, Laura se lo contó a Peter y juntos se rieron de él.


End file.
